


up no more

by https_loona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending?, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Music producer!Chan, minho is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_loona/pseuds/https_loona
Summary: minho’s tired of chan never being home.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 87





	up no more

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the chorus of twice's up no more
> 
> i haven't written angst in a while so sorry if this seems kinda off :/

minho’s tired.

he’s tired of waking up alone. he’s tired of eating alone. he’s tired of staying in the apartment alone. he’s tired of waiting up all night alone.

he’s tired of chan never being home.

the only sound in the house is the faint ticking of the clock above the tv, minho staring at it like it would make time go by quicker. the hands of the clock showed it was five past eleven, four hours after chan should have gotten off work.

now, minho knew coming into this relationship that chan would be a busy guy. his producing job kept him busy most of the day, but for the first two years of their relationship chan would still make time for minho.

chan used to be home by eight most nights, nine at the latest. now he doesn’t come home until midnight if minho’s lucky.

he used to spend the morning getting ready with minho before going to work, but now he’s gone before minho even wakes up.

chan used to put time aside so they could go on dates, but when was the last time they’ve even been on a date? weeks? months? it’s been too long for minho to remember.

it’s like living with a ghost.

minho tries to stay up late just so he can spend a little bit of time with chan, even just an hour before he has to go to sleep to wake up early enough for his own job. but recently, he’s seen chan for less than an hour each day, and he’s so tired.

all the time he has alone gives him time to think about their relationship, and to be honest, he’s been starting to question it.

i mean, what’s the point of dating someone when you hardly see them?

it’s not even like chan has to spend 24/7 at the studio producing, he just chooses to.

chan’s explained to minho why he spent so much time at the studio before. chans a perfectionist when it comes to music, he needs everything to just right or it nags at his brain until he fixes it. and sometimes he just gets too caught up in producing to even realize how long he’s been gone for. making music to chan is both a stress releaser and a stress inducer, it’s what he turns to when he’s stressed so he can let all of his feelings out- but since it’s also his job it causes him to become stressed with deadlines and unhappy clients and lack of inspiration. it’s like a big loop he can’t escape.

but still, couldn’t he set time aside for his boyfriend?

it’s not like he hasn’t tried to talk to chan about this either, but most nights chan is too tired to have a serious talk, or minho never catches him early enough to talk before he goes to work.

maybe minho was just wasting his time with this relationship...

minho sighs and drops his head onto the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

he was going to talk to chan tonight, try to sort all of this out- and if needed, he’s prepared to end the relationship. he wouldn’t let chan brush this off again, he couldn’t take it anymore.

minho had already texted chan earlier today, asking him to come home early so they could talk, and all he received in response was a thumbs-up emoji.

so, he had some hope that chan would come home early, but as the clock kept on ticking, that hope was slowly diminishing.

minho lifts his head back up and looks at the clock again, it now reading eleven forty-three. he was about to say fuck it and just go to sleep now- there were no signs of chan coming home and he had an important meeting in the morning that he needed to be awake for.

but despite that, he waits for another half hour. and honestly, he feels like crying.

he’s so so tired of staying up all night waiting for chan to come home.

minho sniffs, trying to hold back tears as he pulls himself up off the couch, dragging a blanket with him and wrapping himself up. he sulks his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to bed.

right as he finishes pouring the glass, the front door swings open, startling him. minho spins around to see chan stumbling into the front room, rubbing his eyes.

“hey, sorry,” chan says, giving a weak smile to minho. minho could see the bags under his eyes, he looked tired. they probably matched with how little minho had been sleeping recently. “i know you asked me to come home early but i ended up getting inspiration and needed to write everything out before i lost it,”

and as soon as chan finished speaking, minho burst out into tears.

minho was lucky that he set the glass on the counter because he definitely would have dropped it with how hard he was sobbing right now.

“whoa,” chan says, dropping his jacket and rushing towards the younger. “what happened- are you okay?”

chan wraps his arms around minho, bringing the younger into his chest where he continues to cry.

“hey, what happened?” chan asks softly, rubbing his hand up and down minho’s back to try and calm him.

“i’m just so tired, chan,” minho forces out as he tries to stop crying. he was supposed to talk to chan, not cry. but after seeing the elder after who knows how long, everything he was holding in just broke out.

chan doesn’t say anything for a few moments, letting minho calm down a little more. he moves them out of the kitchen and leads minho towards the couch, pulling him to sit down.

minho wraps the blanket around himself more tightly, eventually reducing his sobs to sniffles.

“you’re never home anymore,” minho says shakily, “i’m tired of waking up alone. i’m tired of waiting up all night for you to get back. i’m tired of being alone all the time,”

“oh, baby,” chan says, pulling the younger into another hug. “why didn’t you tell me earlier? i could’ve taken time off,”

“i’ve tried,” minho says, leaning into chan. “i’ve tried so many times. you were always too tired or too busy,”

“i’m sorry, minho,” chan says, thinking about how little he’s seen minho recently. he’s been so caught up in his work and figured minho was busy with his own that he didn’t even think anything had been wrong. “i’m so sorry,”

chans eyes start to tear up as he realizes how badly he’s messed up. when was the last time he had even spent quality time with minho? it’s been ages. and it’s all because he’s been too caught up in his music.

“i promise i’ll come home earlier every night, maybe not as early as i used to but definitely earlier than now,” chan says after a few moments of silence, his voice shaking slightly, “i’ll make it up to you, i promise. i’m so so sorry this happened,”

minho hums in response, wrapping his arms around chans waist and burying himself further into the elders chest.

he hoped chan would keep his promise, he’s never seen the elder break one before but that never meant he never would break one in the future.

“promise?” minho asks, leaning back and looking up at chan. he took note of chan’s glassy eyes, the elder probably felt terrible. 

“i promise,” chan replies, locking eyes with minho for a few moments before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “i won't let you be alone anymore, i won't make you wait up for me anymore,”

minho stares into chan’s eyes, looking for any signs that the elder’s lying. after finding nothing but truth and guilt, he lets out a sigh of relief and lets himself slump into chan, his eyes drooping as the adrenaline wears off and the exhaust kicks in.

chan allows minho to relax for a few minutes before speaking up again.

“let’s go get ready for bed,” chan says, pulling minho up to stand. the younger reluctantly agrees and follows chan towards their shared bedroom.

maybe everything will be alright from now on.

maybe minho won't be alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/httpsloona  
> cc: https://curiouscat.qa/https_loona


End file.
